cwcfandomcom-20200213-history
Bubblian
A '''Bubblian '''is the one and only native species of Bubbletopia. They came into existence a few thousand years after Bubbletopia was created in The Era of New Beginnings. The Bubblians originated from the Soapy Sea and spread outward into Wand World. Out of all the species that have ever existed, they have one zany creation myth for their planet but otherwise they are one of the most boring species to have ever existed in the ComicVerse. Appearance All Bubblonians look pretty much alike except when it comes to facial features and if they originated from the Soapy Sea or from Wand World. BubblIan's that come from Wand World are very simple in their design. They all have perfectly circular, blue bodies. They also have bubble hands and feet that are very similar in look and function to those of a Bubble Comican. The internal organs of a Bubblian are also made of bubbles including their brain. The most important organ a Bubblian has is their soap sack, which is a near invisible sack that constantly generates soap in order for a Bubblian to live and function. Bubblians from Soap Sea are a little different. Since they live in the sea they don't have feet and instead skim across the sea at great speeds. They also tend to have four to five arms and a bunch of smaller bubbles attached to their main body. These smaller bubbles are essentially benign tumors that don't hurt the Bubblian in any way. If a Bubblian were to go from Wand World to Soapy Sea or vise versa they would gradually change into the type of Bubblian that is native to that region. Behavior Bubblians are very boring creatures because they do the same exact routine completely and without fault every day, unless something outside interfears with their routine. In the morning a Bubblian will wake up and take a little jog for four hours. Bubblians do not have anything to eat because they don't need to and there is no food around. After their jog, the Bubblonian will sit and think about how nice of a jog they took and how beautiful their planet is for another four hours. Soon after, they participate in the daily creation story appreciation where all Bubblians simultaneously tell the story of the creation of their planet. Then they appreciate it. Again, another four hours: one minute to tell the story and 3 hours and 59 minutes to appreciate it. Then there is social time. A Bubblian will pair off with another Bubblian and talk about whatever they want. Usually, it is spent commenting about the weather and how soapy they are feeling that day. If things get really wild, one Bubblian may compliment another on how good and bubbly they look that day. This does not last for four hours because Bubblians don't really have much to talk about. After social time, a Bubblian will go off on their own and participate in existential crisis fun. They ponder what the point of living is if they just do the same thing every day and nothing really ever changes. They wonder if they continue to do the same thing because they are biologically predestined to do so or because society has decided this is the way things should work and they don't want to rock the system. Then they get over it and become happy again. This process lasts approximately 13.7 hours. Soon comes one of the best times for Bubblians: free time! During this time they usually either take another jog or they step out from Wand World and go to the Soapy Sea and vise versa. Four hours. Finally, as soon as the last activity ends it is sleep time. So they sleep for four hours. With such a strict schedule someone may question how the Bubblians reproduce. Bubblians are genderless and don't have the capabilities to reproduce sexually or asexually. Instead, new Bubblians are created in the Soapy Sea during sleep time. And those newly created Bubblians sleep until they wake up. History The Era of New Beginnings Bubblians were born in the Soapy Sea thousands of years after Bubbletopia was made. The day of, some Bubblians moved into Wand World and began the routine they live by daily. The Era of Great Promise! A Bubblian was almost crushed by the Bubble Bomb that was kicked to their planet in Book 1. Soon after the bomb went off and destroyed their entire species.Category:Species Category:Everything